Kanashimi
by Tori no Uta
Summary: Esta es mi vengaza contra Konoha. Por habernos hecho sufrir para poder disfrutar de una paz que no les pertenece. Parte del proyecto Razones. Sporiler manga 416. Sasuke/Naruto


**Fan Fiction:** Kanashimi

**Anime:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** No..me duele decirlo..pero no, nadie de Naruto me pertenece!!

**Nota de la autora:**_Este es un semi-au, realmente espero que no pase así. Realmente me costó trabajo escribirlo. Spoiler manga 416_

* * *

One-shot

Kanashimi

(Dolor)

* * *

El equipo Taka (Halcón) había llegado a Konoha. Era de noche, una enorme luna rojiza iluminaba la aldea, una aldea que no sabía que desgracia iba a acontecer en pocas horas. El equipo se dividió, y Sasuke se dirigió al lugar de la Hokage. Mató sin sentir nada a los ninjas que estaban de guardia. Entró a donde se encontraban los consejeros mayores. Una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando el primer grito desgarró la noche. El primer grito de muchos otros. Ambos ancianos observaron con sorpresa al menor de los Uchihas.

-¿Piensas matarnos?-preguntó la anciana. Sasuke se regordeó con un segundo grito de horror que se escuchó en la distancia.

-No, aún no. Los haré sufrir tal y como nos hicieron sufrir a Itachi y a mí. Voy a destruir todo lo que amaban, les quitaré la paz que obtuvieron a costa de la felicidad de mi hermano y de mi.

Los gritos empeoraron, ambos ancianos se asomaron por la ventana. Había fuego, gente corriendo por doquier, dolor y muerte envenenando su amado hogar. Hicieron amago de salir, pero el Uchiha los detuvo.

-No se irán. Verán todo sin poder hacer nada al respecto, igual que yo.

Alguien irrumpió en la habitación, los tres presentes se volvieron. Shizune estaba jadeando en la entrada, y al ver la mirada asesina y sádica del Uchiha retrocedió, pero el pelinegro no le dió oportunidad de huir. Con un rápido movimiento de su katana la logró herir y la introdujo a la habitación. Los gritos horrorizados se escuchaban por todos lados. La desesperación estaba consumiendo a Konoha.

* * *

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado en el lugar donde lo entrenaban. Sentía un terrible presentimiento. La luna rojiza brillaba en todo su esplendor y una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo nocturno. Deseó, como siempre, encontrar a Sasuke. Fukasaku llegó y observó sorprendido a Naruto, el cual se estaba arreglando.

-Naruto-chan ¿qué haces?

-Voy a Konoha.

-¿Qué dices?Tu entrenamiento no ha terminado

-Siento que debo ir

* * *

"Naruto, ¿dónde estás?"

Sakura corría tras una muchacha pelirroja, que parecía ayudar a al equipo que atacaba a Kohoha. La perseguía por haberse llevado la vida de Sai. Durante todo el trayecto se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Había mucha gente inocente corriendo, y los shinobis se encontraban sufriendo. Si solo Naruto se encontrara ahí. La estrella fugaz se había borrado desde hacía un buen rato, pero su deseo seguía latente.

Deseaba que Naruto volviera.

* * *

Sasuke vió como Karin corría siendo seguida por la Haruno. Él pensaba que su ex-compañera no sería capaz de dañar a nadie, pero ahora se encontraba intentando detener a su actual compañera. Se preguntó donde estaría el dobe. Lo más probable es que el resto de Akatsuki se estuviera encargando de él. No tenía importancia alguna.

Shizune se encontraba agonizante en los brazos de la anciana, la cual se encontraba sufriendo al ver que la vida de la asistente de la Hokage se le escapaba de entre sus manos. Tal y como el Uchiha deseaba. Deseaba que conocieran la desesperación que él conoció. Un grupo de ANBUS llegó al lugar y Sasuke se preparó para matarlos, uno a uno. Tsunade entró también, justo para ver como la vida se esfumaba de la sobrina de su amado Dan. Entonces, se unió a la lucha contra el Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto llegó a Konoha y observó horrorizado la masacre que estaba teniendo lugar en la aldea que el tanto quería. En menos de un minuto, ya se encontraba buscando a los responsables.

* * *

La angustia se difundía por el lugar. Ninjas luchaban e intentaban ayudar a los malheridos. Civiles huían al refugio. Enemigos derramaban sangre sin piedad. El fuego devoraba todo a su paso. Mil lágrimas se derramaban y los gritos se escuchaban por doquier. El dolor estaba ganando terreno. Ya no sabían a quién culpar, a quién proteger, en quién confiar. Todo se estaba derrumbando, hasta que un relámpago amarillo cruzó la ciudad, extendiendo su ayuda al que se le pusiera enfrente. Naruto Uzumaki había vuelto.

En donde Sasuke, las cosas se ponían peor para la Godaime. Ambos consejeros yacían asesinados en el suelo. Un buen número de cadáveres se encontraban espercidos por el suelo. El Uchiha había acorralado a la última de los Senju. La sangre teñía de rojo el lugar. Igual que el Sharingan. Igual que la Luna que vigilaba sigiliosa la masacre.

-¡Sasuke!

El nombrado se giró justo a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo de parte de Naruto. Ambos se pusieron cara a cara, fulminándose con la mirada. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, desplegando su repertorio de nuevas técnicas y de nuevos ataques. Hasta que llegó Madara Uchiha y los restantes de Akatsuki. En pocos minutos y el menor de los Uchihas era libre para seguir con su venganza. En pocos minuos Naruto había quedado a la merced de los Akatsukis.

Sakura y Kakashi llegan en auxilio del legado del Yodaime. La pelirosa ha logrado detener a la shinobi enemiga. Naruto se libera y se encargan de reducir a Akatsuki. El Uzumaki escucha gritos del Uchiha.

Los shinobis de Konoha al fin están ganando la batalla. El equipo Taka está desapareciendo, y Sasuke grita por la pérdida de sus compañeros. La sangre ha trazado innumerables ríos en la aldea, la cual ya se ve reducida a la mitad. La luna es la única impasible.

Los shinobis rodean al Uchiha, el cual, en su deseperación, no duda en matarlos, sin importarle que sean antiguos amigos, maestros o conocidos. Pero lo superan en número. El Uzumaki corre para alcanzar a su mejor amigo, para intentar rescatar el desgarrado lazo que aún existe entre ellos. Las heridas del pelinegro se multiplican a cada minuto, pero a él no le importa ya. Sólo le importa matar a los que lentamente mataron a su hermano. Naruto se ve detenido por su maestro, el cual se une a la lucha junto con Sakura.

Sasuke se retrae y huye hasta el antiguo barrio Uchiha, el lugar que fué comienzo de una trágica histora que nadie supo predecir. Una historia llena de amor, de lazos, de amistad, de sangre, de pérdida, de búsqueda, de odio y finalmente, de muerte.

La sangre se escurre por el cuerpo del último de los Uchihas. Se escurre por su katana, la cual clava en el piso. La mirada se le opaca a momentos. Ese no era el destino que su amado hermano quería para él, y finalmente se da cuenta. Entra a su antiguo hogar y llega hasta la habitación de su hermano. No se arrepiente, está en paz consigo mismo. Desactiva el Sharingan, el último recuerdo de su hermano.

Lejos se escucha aún el dolor, el mismo que él ha sentido durante toda su vida. Al menos, ha logrado su venganza. Cae a un lado de la cama, creyendo escuchar pasos. Y él deja que su vida se escape, imaginando que es su hermano el cual lo busca para irse juntos.

* * *

La figura cae de rodillas. Sasuke se ha ido, y él no puede alcanzarlo. Toma el cuerpo en brazos y lo estrecha. Quiere saber que fué lo que pasó, pero ya no hay nadie que lo explique. Su amigo, rival y hermano se ha ido para siempre, y de paso se ha llevado una parte de lo que amaba. Le dan ganas de abofetearlo, pero las fuerzas no le responden.

Naruto al fin se ve desprovisto de su energía. Lo ha perdido. Todos han perdido. El dolor lo invade, pero ese dolor responde a la pérdida del Uchiha. No es por la angustia que domina a toda Konoha, es por ver al cuerpo de su amigo sin vida. Y ve que algo brilla en la mano de Sasuke. Con temor y delicadeza le quita un collar que trae amarrado. Lo acerca a sus ojos. Es el collar de Itachi.

En ese momento entiende lo que Sasuke le quiso explicar y que el no pudo entender.

Nunca puedes odiar a quien has amado.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
